Credit ONESHOT
by Zerodius
Summary: Being a Legendary Pokemon is not easy everyday, that is a fact... especially when you do not get the credit you deserve... or well, believe to deserve, anyway.


OFF: A simple one-shot involving Legendary Pokemon. Hopefully, should turn out funny...

* * *

**CREDIT**

* * *

"I want two continents, five new species, and three mountain ranges created within the next two centuries!... and I want them on time!" The order was said in a tone that was as pleasant as being hit with a ten tons weight.

"Yes master," he replied in a arctic freezing cold, mind-numbing droning tone.

"And don't forget to make the species cute!... and the continents relatively large but not too much!... and the mountains must look pretty but natural!... and don't forget to make the species diverse!" More orders...

"Yes master," the exact same reply, the exact same tone.

"And make sure the proportions are right!... for the species and the continents and the mountains! Oh and... I want at least two of those species to be adapted to your mountains!... so make them not too hostile! Don't forget about the style of the species! I want them to fit in among existing Pokemon!" More and more orders. The same exact tone, too.

"Yes master," the same exact reply as before... but his teeth seemed to move on their own... as if he couldn't stop himself from gritting his teeth.

"... and make it all on time, this time! I expect results! Now... I have to go!" And with that said, the massive, lumbering, ugly tube of fat lard departed, flapping its wings in such a way that it sent a massive gust of wind that almost made him lose his footing.

Yes, Lugia probably hadn't done this on purpose... but Arceus begun to think otherwise. The strange dragon-like angelic canid stood still and watched as his master slowly flew into the horizon and disappeared.

The Embodiement of Creation... the one who had, alongside the Embodiement of Life, Ho-oh, created the Universe... That was Lugia for you. A huge hybrid that was neither dragon nor bird while being both and that was neither of the ocean or the sky while being of both. In theory, such a being should be freaky... but Lugia was strangely graceful.

Not that it mattered to him.

Why was Lugia getting all the credit? Sure, he created the Universe and the other Legendary Pokemon with Ho-oh's help, thus creating the very materials that make up existance... but who took those materials and actually made a proper world out of these? Him, Arceus, the supreme leader of the Servant Legendary Pokemon.

But he never get credit. Not even as a Servant Legendary Pokemon.

Assembling the continents and the oceans? Those stupid drone Titans, Groudon and Kyogre, got the credit. Putting order and making an actual timeline out of the principles of time and space? Dialga and Palkia always got the credit.

... and even if it wasn't about creation...

Lucario was the symbolic link between the mortals and the Legendary Pokemon, a legendary warrior as well. Suicune was the mythical guardian of nature. Rayquaza used his powers to keep the chaotic Titans under control and keep the world's balance.

Everyone got credit!... everyone but him, Arceus, Servant Legendary of Creation! No one cares about the intermediate ruler! Everyone worships the higher ups and roots for the underdogs. But him, the average one? No one! No freakin' soul! Heck, even in Sinnoh, the whole place where the humans even aknowledged his existance, there was little more than a few empty, ruined temples in his honor!... temples that were not even visited by researchers let alone worshippers!

"Master?" a gentle feminine voice came to his ears and the large four-legged creature turned.

At first, he saw nothing... but then, realized that a certain patch of grass was a bit oddly colored compared to the rest. Looking more carefully, he noticed that said patch of grass was actually the smooth-looking spikes covering the back of a rather average-sized white hedgehog Pokemon... although, to him who was more than twice the size of an adult human being, the creature seemed to be only one sixth of his size.

"What's wrong, master? You look so tense..." Looking down into the small being's black eyes, he could sense the worries... not that he required to use his powers to notice that she was worried. With such an expression, even a blind Magikarp would guess that she is worried.

"I am not tense, Shaymin," he said, trying to hide the fact that, well, the hedgehog was totally right.

"You are lying. It's not nice when you're lying..." Shaymin sounded... saddened by this turn of events. She turned away, her expression turning into a depressed frown. "... your left leg is shaking."

Arceus looked at himself and swore under his breath as he noticed that his body had betrayed him. Well... sort of. His left leg WAS shaking... but it was doing so slightly that if she hadn't told him, he wouldn't have noticed. But then, Shaymin had been created almost immediately after him and the two had known each other for almost an eternity now...

Looking carefully at Shaymin, he couldn't help but find it rather strange. One would expect a hedgehog to be quite the opposite of graceful or beautiful... yet, for a four-legged spiky mammal, Shaymin had this kind of beauty that one wouldn't expect to find. A cute nose just the right size, two expressive deep black eyes, a little smile, pure snow white fur, gracefully curved spikes, and even a little flower she had placed behind her ear...

Sure, Shaymin was quite a bit smaller than he was... but fact is, he was glad that she liked him... although maybe she liked him TOO much actually... not that he have reasons to whine about that. Not like size is a factor for Pokemon anyway...

Gratitude Pokemon... an insulting title which other Legendary Pokemon came with, a polite way of calling her the "Fangirl Legendary Pokemon". Ridiculous, she is!

... but well, it is obvious that she would seem ridiculous to those who ignore him, actually giving him the credit he deserved.

The credit he deserved... he who thought no one had ever aknowledged him had been overlooking this particuliar soul for all this time. In a way, he felt silly. How could he overlook a fellow Legendary Pokemon? That was quite surprising. Still, this doesn't count as a mistake. After all, he was just not paying attention. He was competant. That shorts-wearing fool, Lucario, make mistakes. Not him. Shaymin doesn't, either. Being grateful to the proper creator of the world was not a mistake, he figured out...

"You are smiling now, master..." the creature was smiling as well, now...

Arceus simply nodded and then, turned to the horizon. Raising his right paw, the elemental plates materialized in his paws as he begun to summon the powers of Groudon and Kyogre. The massive ring surrounding his body also begun to glow as he closed his eyes and sent his prayers to his master, Lugia.

Well... time is precious and it is stupid to waste it. If in doubt, ask Celebi. Time to get to work...

As the hedgehog stood in awe before the radiant light that soon filled the area, a being was watching in the distance, giggling. Mew had seen and heard everything. Well, looks like things end well after all. She had been afraid that he would feel left out and even angry because of how he was often overlooked but it looks like everything will be alright after all.

Satisfied, the pink cat-like Pokemon lifted her surprisingly curvy frame off the ground and prepared to leave... but then, out of a sudden, she felt a chill go through her spine as the negative energy went through her.

Negative feelings... a sense of dread.

She turned back quickly to see that the aura of light was twisting around, forming a distortion of sorts. The way Arceus was smiling... it was a creepy and very ominous smile... and in the wake of the distortion, his face twisted by the folded space-time continuum, he almost looked... insane.

"Yes... I am appreciated... which means that it is possible for everyone to see how I am deserving of respect. Shaymin... let us carry a crusade to show them who I am. The Creator and God of this world shall no longer be eclipsed into the dark depths of forgotten history..." he said to the smaller Pokemon.

The hedgehog nodded, smiling as well. "You are so wonderful, powerful, and magnificient! It's only natural that everyone recognize you! I shall follow you gladly! Tell me what I should do..."

At this moment, Mew frowned and felt like slapping her forehead. Really, she felt like doing so.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
